Welcome Home
by Roronoa Tsuyu-chan
Summary: L'équipage de Barbe Blanche fête l'intégration de Ace et la soirée risque de finir de manière inattendue... Yaoi MarcoxAce


Rating : T

Couple : MarcoxAce

Résumé : L'équipage de Barbe Blanche fête l'intégration de Ace et la soirée risque de finir de manière inattendue...

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas(oui je ne m'appelle pas Eiichiro Oda, étonnant non?8D)

Welcome Home

Le nouveau membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche avait enfin capitulé et avait cessé ses stupides tentatives d'assassinats contre le capitaine du Moby Dick. Ce que lui avait dit Marco à son sujet lui avait ouvert les yeux, mais lui avait surtout donné envie de faire partie de cette famille dont les membres avaient l'air si soudés.

Pour fêter sa « véritable » intégration dans l'équipage, tous ses nouveaux compagnons avaient prévu d'organiser une petite fête surprise, le soir même où Ace avait abandonné son projet de tuer Barbe Blanche. Il n'allait pas appeler de sitôt le célèbre Edward Newgate « père », mais il avait au moins fait l'effort de le respecter et de porter dignement le nom de son équipage. Certes, il se mettait encore à grogner lorsqu'il l'apercevait, mais au moins il n'adoptait pas ce genre de comportement avec ses compagnons.

Pour éviter qu'il ne découvre ce qui se préparait, Marco l'envoya faire un repérage vers la prochaine île où ils devraient normalement accoster, ce qui leur permettra d'avoir le temps de s'organiser.

Pas un seul des membres de l'équipage était inactif, tous participaient aux préparations. Pour créer une fête sympathique, ils devaient tout d'abord déplacer tous les meubles pour avoir assez d'espace pour accueillir tout le monde, faire un minimum de ménage, se procurer assez de rhum pour que personne n'en manque et encore bien d'autres choses qui prenaient malheureusement un temps fou. Et le temps leur était compté…

Le problème avec Ace, ce n'était pas qu'il avait une quelconque faiblesse, mais qu'au contraire, il était trop efficace. Il pouvait être de retour d'une minute à l'autre alors que pour la plupart des gens, sa mission prendrait une demi-journée, vu la distance à faire pour parvenir à la prochaine île.

Joz, paniqué, accoura alors dans la salle qui commençait seulement à être prête en hurlant :

- Ace est en vue! Il navigue sur son bateau dans notre direction ! Il arrive !

- Et merde ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus rapide que d'habitude, grogna Vista qui planqua un tas d'objets non identifiés derrière une commode – oui, c'était ça leur façon de faire le ménage.

- Qui est encore plus rapide ?, demanda nonchalamment Ace, en entrant tranquillement dans la pièce.

Tous ceux présents dans la pièce sursautèrent en entendant le son de sa voix et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir la main de Marco frapper la nuque du jeune homme pour l'assommer.

- C'est rien les gars, je m'occupe de lui, fit Marco en prenant le corps inerte d'Ace sur son épaule et repartant sur le pont.

« Y a pas à dire, les mecs les plus calmes sont en fait les plus effrayants », pensèrent en chœur Vista et Joz.

.0Oo.

Alors que Marco emmenait Ace en direction des dortoirs pour qu'ils puissent continuer à préparer la fête sans se soucier de sa présence, un grognement l'avertit qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller.

- Marco ?! Pourquoi t'es en train de me porter ? Repose-moi !!, ordonna le garçon aux taches de rousseur, d'une voix suraiguë.

Le commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche se boucha l'oreille avec sa main libre et fit une légère grimace.

- Par pitié, arrête de crier avec cette voix criarde, on dirait une fille !, lui reprocha Marco.

Ace, vexé, se sentit clairement insulté et se mit à frapper le dos de cet abruti aux cheveux d'ananas de ses poings pour qu'il le repose à terre.

- Sale gamin, arrête ça ! Si tu continues, je vais te lâcher !, s'énerva le blond qui commençait légèrement à vaciller.

- C'est ça, lâche-moi je t'ai dit, Marco !

- Pour toi, c'est « supérieur », gamin.

Maintenant le plus jeune se mit à se tortiller pour lui faire lâcher prise comme si cela n'était pas assez difficile. Marco décida de le repousser en avant pour mieux le porter mais à cause de ses gigotements, il posa sa main sur son postérieur au lieu du bas de son dos.

Il s'arrêta net, en retirant rapidement sa main des fesses de Ace, et au même moment, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs cessa de se débattre pour se figer lui aussi. Les deux hommes se mirent à rougir, plus que gêné. Un silence pesant s'était alors installé.

- Hum… Ace ?, commença Marco, gêné. C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'était un acci-, mais Marco ne put mener plus loin son explication.

Il se prit un puissant coup de poing dans la joue et Ace s'enfuit après avoir crier un « pervers» !

Euh… il n'y aurait pas méprise là?

.0Oo.

Marco avait rejoint les autres membres de l'équipage pour les aider à finir les derniers préparatifs. Joz le voyant de retour lui demanda :

- Tu t'es occupé de Ace ?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça… Il suffit de lui dire que je suis dans cette pièce et je ne pense pas qu'il risque de venir ici, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Joz fut surpris par sa réponse mais préféra se taire que de lui demander des explications…

Mais Vista, curieux, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer :

- C'est étrange ce que tu dis. De tout l'équipage, c'est de toi qu'il est le plus proche et soudainement il ne voudrait plus te voir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, lui demanda Marco surpris.

- Quand il est arrivé ici, ils se méfiaient de tout le monde et le seul à qui il acceptait d'adresser la parole, c'était toi. Ensuite, son attitude s'est améliorée et maintenant, il nous fait pleinement confiance, mais la plupart du temps, il n'est pas bien loin de toi… C'est pour ça que ce que tu me dis me surprend…

- Si tu le dis…, lui répondit-il évasivement.

- Nous avons assez de bouteilles de rhum pour fêter la venue de Ace dans notre équipage comme il le faut, annonça Satch qui revenait avec d'énormes tonneaux et des bouteilles de rhum.

- C'est l'heure de ramener le principal concerné alors, ordonna Barbe Blanche avec un grand sourire. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus organisé de fêtes comme celle-ci.

.0Oo.

Vista alla chercher Ace, pendant que tout le reste de l'équipage se réunissait dans la salle qu'ils avaient préparée. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir qu'occupait le garçon aux taches de rousseur et frappa à la porte :

- T'es là, Ace ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il faudrait que tu t'occupes de trier les réserves…, lui expliqua Vista. Puisqu'on accédait aux réserves par la salle où tout le monde s'était réuni, il avait choisi d'inventer cette excuse.

- Quoi ? Nooon…, se plaignit le plus jeune.

- Râle pas où je demande à Marco de t'y entraîner de force, fit le sabreur, se rappelant ce qu'avait dit le commandant de la première flotte un peu plus tôt…

- J'y vais !, répondit Ace avant de se hâter en direction de la réserve.

Vista se mit à rire tout seul avant d'aller les rejoindre.

Lui, manipulateur ? Oui mais si peu…

.0Oo.

Ace, qui était parti au pas de course, se demanda pourquoi il n'avait croisé personne sur le navire. Il ouvrit alors la porte de la salle qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la réserve et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit tous ses compagnons réunis lui crier :

- Bienvenue chez toi Ace !

Il resta un moment hébété avant de se mettre à sourire franchement, heureux de cet accueil inattendu.

- Ah les mecs, vous êtes trop cool !

Tous ses compagnons lui sautèrent dessus et le portèrent maintenant au-dessus de leur tête. Marco, quant à lui, était resté en retrait pour ne pas gâcher ce moment de bonheur à Ace, s'il lui en voulait à cause du petit incident qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais rencontrèrent ceux du blond et il lui accorda un sourire resplendissant qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Marco.

Apparemment, Ace ne lui en voulait pas. Alors qu'il voulait se diriger à son tour vers l'attroupement autour de leur nouveau compagnon, Barbe Blanche lui dit soudainement :

- Prends soin de ce jeunot, Marco.

Le commandant de la première flotte fut d'abord interpellé par ses paroles, puis acquiesça même s'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Barbe Blanche lui avait dit ça à lui et si sérieusement.

.0Oo.

La fête battait son plein et des cadavres de bouteille jonchaient çà et là sur le sol. Plus personne n'était sobre, excepté Barbe Blanche qui supportait incroyablement bien l'alcool à force d'en ingurgiter continuellement. Ceux qui possédaient encore plus ou moins leur lucidité se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Ils se résumaient à Vista - bien qu'il ne tiendrait sans doute pas longtemps encore - , Joz, Satch, Marco et Ace.

Seulement une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'eux d'éveiller et ils commencèrent une conversion sans queue ni tête.

- Ah ce que mes enfants et ma femme me manquent… quand je serai mort, j'irai enfin les rejoindre, se confia Vista avec un regard rempli de tristesse.

- Ooooohh Vista, ce que t'en as de la chance !, hurla tout d'un coup Ace, jaloux pour dieu sait quelle raison.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerai revoir ma femme, fit Joz sur le ton de la confidence.

Ace frotta le dos de Joz pour lui remonter le moral tout en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de rhum.

- Ace, arrête de compatir, ces deux imbéciles te racontent n'importe quoi ! Ils n'ont jamais eu de femmes ou d'enfants ! Ça va pas de croire n'importe quoi ! Je vais écouter ce qu'à dit le vieux et refaire ton éducation !

- Hé c'est toi le menteur ! J'suis sûr que le vieux t'a rien dit du tout ! Et puis, j'suis pas ton gosse ! T'as pas à te mêler de ma vie !

- Hé pourquoi pas ! Les gamins comme toi, ça se dresse sinon ça se rebelle !

- Tu fais dans le SM, Marco ? J'étais pas au courant…, se moqua Vista.

- Pourquoi t'es intéressé ?, demanda agressivement Ace.

- T'en fais pas ! Je m'en fous de Marco, moi ! J'suis pas gay.

- Et toi Joz ?

- J'ai une femme, je t'ai dit !

- Et toi Satch ?, demanda encore Ace. Satch ? IL A DISPARU ?!!!

Marco lui prit sa tête entre ses mains et la lui tourna en direction de Barbe Blanche.

- Il a pas disparu, imbécile. Il court après les « infirmières » du vieux !

- Ooooh, fit Ace en voyant Satch draguer plusieurs femmes à la fois. Moi aussi !, cria-t-il avant de courir à son tour auprès des infirmières.

- Ah ! J'ai pensé pendant un moment que le petit Ace était jaloux, parce qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour toi, mais visiblement, il est bien hétéro, rit Joz.

Marco tira alors la tronche même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement pourquoi.

- Sois pas triste, Marco ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi un jour… ou pas ! Mouhaha ! , se moqua Vista.

- Ta gueule, Vista !, grogna Marco avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing bien senti.

Barbe Blanche se leva pour aller prendre congé de toute cette agitation.

- Continuez à faire la fête, mes fils ! Moi, je vous laisse.

- Tu vas te coucher le vieux ?, demanda Marco.

- Ouais ! D'ailleurs, vous serez gentil de recoucher vos compagnons dans leur lit.

« Tss, il part se coucher pour se débiner des tâches ingrates ouais », se dit Marco.

- ATTENDS !!

Le cri d'Ace fit sursauter tous les membres éveillés sauf Barbe Blanche qui se retourna légèrement surpris.

Ace courra – en zigzaguant – pour rejoindre Barble Blanche et arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'enlaça et dit :

- Bonne nuit, papa !

Tout le monde s'écroula au sol, en état de choc. Ace avait appelé Barbe Blanche « papa ». L'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, il n'y a même pas 24h ! L'alcool arrivait vraiment à créer des situations étonnantes.

- Gurarara ! Bonne nuit fiston !, rit Barbe Blanche avant de s'en aller.

Ace rejoint Satch puisque que toutes les « infirmières » de leur capitaine étaient parties elles aussi. Satch était en train de mettre en valeur ses talents de dragueur alors Ace lui répondit :

- Oui, j'ai bien eu le temps de faire connaissance avec pas mal d'entre elles. La grande blonde était particulièrement douée. Elle m'a donné un de ses baisers. C'était comment dire waaao-.

Marco le tira alors jusqu'à lui pour joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser particulièrement fougueux. Leur langue entamèrent une danse enflammée et Ace passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pendant que celles de Marco reposaient dans le bas de son dos avant de descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et c'est à ce moment que Ace réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.

- Que-, essaya-t-il de demander, mais Marco le coupa pour prendre la parole:

- Alors ?

- Euh… Alors quoi ?, fit Ace complètement perdu.

- Alors qui embrasse le mieux ?, demanda Marco, visiblement agacé.

Ace continua à le fixer, l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il racontait, ce qui l'énerva de plus en plus. Marco était quelqu'un de calme et patient, mais cette situation ne lui permettait pas de conserver ces traits-là de son caractère.

- Elle ou moi ! La blonde dont tu parlais ou moi ? C'est pas si dur à comprendre !

- Hein ? Ah !, réalisa enfin Ace. J'ai embrassé personne d'autre que toi ce soir. J'ai parlé de cette fille pour ne pas passer pour un con devant Satch.

Ce fut au tour du commandant de la première flotte d'être complètement pris au dépourvu. Il s'était fait avoir tout seul…

- Mais je ne suis pas contre un deuxième essai pour être sûr que tu embrasses si bien que tu le dis, fit Ace en tirant la langue de manière attirante.

- Avoue seulement que tu es déjà accro à moi, fit Marco en se rapprochant du visage du plus jeune.

.0Oo.

Le lendemain matin, Marco fut surpris de se réveiller dans un dortoir qui n'était pas le sien et lorsque qu'il se rendit compte que des bras entouraient sa taille, il sursauta en voyant leur propriétaire dont la tête reposait doucement sur son torse.

Il eut d'abord peur de deviner la délicatesse de la situation, mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore habillés, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Il fut alors rassuré de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin qu'aux baisers passionnés. Il aurait vraiment regretté de franchir le pas avec Ace en étant saoul.

- Marco…, murmura Ace dans son sommeil.

Le blond, attendri, passa sa main dans la chevelure noire de jais du jeune homme, mais se figea lorsqu'il l'entendit continuer :

- C'est vrai que t'es un adepte du SM ?

- Tu faisais semblant de dormir, sale gosse stupide !, hurla Marco en poursuivant Ace qui s'était déjà enfui du dortoir en riant.

Fin.

En ce moment, j'adore vraiment le couple MarcoxAce et je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire une fic sur eux ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un couple très populaire, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié !x3


End file.
